Damn Emmett
by lovejoypeacetpl
Summary: Emmett gets bella drunk when every one is out hunting


I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**BELLA(POV)**

It was a Friday night and Edward was out hunting with his family except Emmett. I was stuck at Edwards house with Emmett, yay. Edward was gunna be back by late tonight so I didnt have to be alone with his brother for long. dont get me wrong I wole Emmett to death, but he can be annoying a lot of the time. at the moment I was sitting in the middle of Edward's big un-needed gold bed reading a book. that is until Emmett came in.

"Bella! I have missed my little sister!"

"Um... hi Emmett, what do you need?"

"Want to come play with me?"

"If I must."

"Yay! hurry your little human self up!"

Oh God, what have I just got myself in to? I walked down the stairs to see a very happy Emmett. and that scarred me.

"Ok what do you have planned Emmett."

"Lets cook first!"

"You dont eat."

"I want to."

"I dont know what to say to that Emmett. you are very strange."

"Yah, I know Rose tells me im her special little idiot."

"Ok then?"

"What do you want to cook?"

"How about somthing easy?"

"I vote peanut butter cookies!"

"Thats not easy."

"Please Bella. I want my little sisters help to make cookies."

"Oh fine."

"Yay!"

and then he ran off to the kitchen, and when I got there every thing we would need was out.

"Ok break the eggs and put them in a bowel."

"I changed my mind I dont want to cook."

"Ok, what do you want to do."

"I dont know, but go sit in the family room while I pick up."

"Ok fine."

about ten seconds later Emmett came back and handed me a realy big glass of soda.

"Here drink this I dont want you getting thirsty while we are having fun."

I took a sip of the soda and began to feel how thirsty I was. I had the whole glass of coke gone in muinets.

"Would Bella like another one."

"Yah, this is the best coke I have ever had in my life."

He took my cup and went to go get some more. I was starting to feel like I was floating. I felt realy relaxed and loose. after about two muinets later Emmett came back with another coke and it was gone in record time just like the other one. I felt so good, like I could fly if I wanted.

"Emmett! Lets do somthing!"

"I want to play truth or dare."

"OH MY GOD! I love that game!"

"Wait even better lets play a new game. let play Bella shrink."

"How do we play that?"

"I will be rite back."

Emmett went up the stairs, and there was no way in hell I was gunna stay down here with the ninja bunnies. they were crazy. so i followed him.

"Emmett! dont leave me down here with all theess damn ninja bunnies. their crazy."

as soon as I was at the top of the stairs Emmett walked by with Carlisles black leather couch.

"Emmett be careful, there are bad bunnies down there and they might kill youuuuu!"

I started down the stairs to go help him fend off the bunnies, when I tripped. I landed at the bottum of the stairs laughing my ass off. Emmett came over and helped me up.

"Are you ok?"

"You put somthing in my drink didnt you?" I said while still laughing.

"Um. yah."

"Lets go play the game. im so gunna kick your ass."

"Ok Bella you sit on the couch and ancer all of my questions."

"Ok. LETS DO THIS!"

"What do you and Edward do when hes at you house all night."

"Well he waches me sleep."

"Have you and Edward ever had sex?"

"No."

"How dose that make you feel?"

"Like shit! he is sooooo old fasion. God what is he, like a 108 years old and still hasnt had sex. hes like a little old grandpa."

"What goes through you mind when you see Edward?"

"I want to jump him rite where he stands. he is soooo beautiful. I want to call Edward I miss him."

"I dont think you need to he is almost here."

"YAY!"

I got up and stumbled over to the door and went out side. all of a sudden there he was coming out of the trees.

"EDWARD! IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

''Bella are you ok? you dont sound rite, and why do you smell like boozs?"

"Emmett sliped somthing in my drink, and i must saw I feel great."

and then I swerved and swayed my way back into the house.

**EDWARD(POV)**

I followed my very drunk Bella back into the house to see Emmett standing there. I emediately sank down ready to pounce. until Rosalie came in and grabbed Emmett, and wet up stair telling me how sorry she was for him doing that. suddenly Bella let out a scream.

"Edward!"

"Bella? Bella Love what is it?"

"The ninja bunnie are coming to eat me!"

i picked her up in my arms and headed to my room.

"Bella, there are no ninja bunnie. I think you need to go to bed."

I looked down to see she had already passed out. Damn Emmett.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY**

**BELLA(POV)**

I woke up to a killer head ache.

"Edward? are you there?"

"Im rite here. take theese."

"I fill like crap."

"That would be the hangover that Emmett gave you."

Just then my stomach twisted up into a knot, and I flew to the bathroom where I became violently sick. Edward sat behind me and held my hair. when I was done I fell into Edward and started to fall asleep again.

"Dont leave me home with your mentaly retarded brother again."

and then I fell asleep

**OK I WANTED TO WRITE SOMTHING RANDOME AND I DIDNT DO A VERY GOOD JOB AT IT. SO PLEASE REVIEW. AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY**** TWILIGHTISH****, AND GO CHECK OUT ****ALICECANCU**** PROFILE AND READ HER STORIES. THEY ARE SO GOOD.**


End file.
